Together Again
by sloop3000
Summary: It had been nine months, twenty three days and seven hours since he'd last been home for more than a week, not that she was counting though.


A/N just a quick one-shot I've had on my mind for a while now, hope you like it!

It had been nine months, twenty three days and seven hours since he'd last been home for more than a week, not that she was counting though.

It had been four months and two days that he had last held her in his arms. Not that she was waiting for the same moment again though.

It had been months of being alone, crying every night, dreaming he'd come home, having nightmares that he wouldn't. It was months of saying "I'm fine" when you're dying on the inside, months of waiting, months of not knowing, months of being helpless to the man she loved. Not that she would ever admit it though.

But it had been two months, seven teen days and three hours since Julianna Callaghan learned that she was carrying Sam Braddock's child.

And here she stood, in the middle of the Toronto airport, clad in blue jeans and a baggy SRU jacket, hiding her almost three month pregnant body and awaiting the arrival of her lover, of the father of her child. She looked around herself and realized that she was the only person standing by themselves. The majority of people were woman, with the exception of a few men. There were children running around, anxiously waiting to see their mother or father come home from Afghanistan.

She wondered how many of the children were born while their fathers were away, protecting their country. She wondered how many women found out they were pregnant while their husband was fighting and how the mothers told them. That was one part Jules still hadn't figured out herself. She hadn't told Sam that she was expecting. She'd written letters but they never turned out the way she hoped. She couldn't make it sound right, or it didn't make sense, or it was too awkward. She always found an excuse not to tell him. So instead she would tell him about work and how the guys were, they all missed him terribly. He would always respond by saying that he missed her and this was a one-time thing. After this he would never be drafted again, anything he could say to sooth her, he would.

Jules was pulled out of her thoughts when a noisy airplane made it presence known, as it slowly descended towards the ground. Jules felt her breathing get faster, this was it, she would finally get to see Sam again, she could tell him in person about the family they would be starting. A smile made its way across her face, her heart beating wildly now, the excitement of seeing Sam was building up more and more inside of her. She pushed her way through the crowd, near the front of the lobby.

"Lots of people here eh?" Jules looked to her right to see a young woman around her age, a baby no more than four months in her arms.

"Yeah, so many brave soldiers out there fighting. This won't even be half of them coming in today."

"Who do you have fighting?"

"My fiancé." Jules told the woman, not being able to suppress her smile.

"This is recent I assume?" She gave Jules a knowingly smile.

Jules let out a little laugh. "Yeah the last time he was home, he asked me. It was on Christmas day, we went for a walk outside and it was snowing lightly." Jules smiled at the memory.

"That's so romantic, I bet you can't wait for him to come home!"

"No, I really can't. And I bet you can't either!" Jules smiled at the sleeping baby. "What's the baby's name?"

"Evelyn." She adjusted the pink, fuzzy blanket so that Jules could see her face better.

"She's beautiful. Will this be her dad's first time seeing her?"

"Other than pictures, yes!"

"Well I bet he's real excited." Their conversation ended when the first lot of soldiers piled into the waiting area. Cheers and screams and hugs erupted when families found their loved ones.

Jules looked around franticly for Sam, and after a few minutes, she realized that he must be in the next lot of soldiers. She looked to the right to find the woman and her baby but noticed they were gone. She spun around and saw them in the arms of a tall, dark haired man. The baby was cooing happy sounds as she was transferred into her father's protective grip. The man looked down adoringly as he placed his free arm around his wife. Jules couldn't help but smile at the reunited family. She couldn't wait until that was her, Sam and their baby.

Jules was too busy admiring the loving family to notice that Sam had made his way through the crowd and was walking for her. He strided his way through the families and wrapped his arms around Jules, causing her to jump at the sudden movement.

"SAM!" She hugged him back and kissed him passionately. They broke apart for air, but stayed in each other's warm and comforting embrace.

"I missed you so much baby." He said as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I missed you too; I can't believe your home!" She mumbled into his chest. Reality hit her right there and then. Sam was home. They were going to start a family together. Jules then did the most unlike-Jules thing you can think of. She cried. Not sad tears, but ones of joy.

Sam rubbed her back soothingly. "Ssshhh sweetheart, don't cry. It's alright, I'm here to stay now, no more worrying, it's all over."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jules." Sam smiled to himself. It was so good to hear her voice, to be able to hold her and know that he wouldn't have to leave again.

She looked up at him, and smiled at the sight. He looked pretty much the same as he always had. Except his work uniform wasn't grey, it was green, and he had grown a slight stubble. She reached up and caressed the side of his face.

"Let's go home." He smiled as he picked up his duffel bag and the two of them left the airport hand in hand.

It was around dinner time when they reached their house. Earlier that day Jules had prepared Sam's favourite meal and had the table set.

Sam stopped as he walked into his home. He smiled as he remembered all of the memories that he and Jules had created here. All the late night movies and talks, curling up against each other with the fireplace lit, having all of the guys over.

They sat down and ate supper together for the first time in a while. They told each other stories of work and friends; they laughed and felt closer to one another than they had in a long time.

It was 7:30 when Sam announced he was getting in the shower.

"Go quick; I have some big news for you!" Jules told him as she pecked him on the lips.

Sam walked into the washroom wondering what her news could be. He sighed as he smelt the familiar scent of Jules' perfume and strawberry shampoo.

In the mean time, Jules paced back and forth in the living room. She was deciding how she should tell Sam. Should she lead into it, or should she come right out and say it? She kicked herself mentally for not asking the woman she was talking to earlier.

She still hadn't decided the best way to break the news when Sam walked into the room. Freshly shaven and smelled of cologne.

"So," He started as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her over to their couch. "What's this big news of yours?"

"Well, um… I don't really know how to tell you this but…. I'm well, I'm pregnant." She looked up into his crystal blue eyes, waiting for his response.

She became worried when he didn't say anything.

"Sam," she whispered. "Please, say something!"

A smile slowly spread across his face. "We're pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!"

Jules let out the breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding. "Yeah, you're not mad?"

"Of Corse I'm not mad Jules! I'm thrilled! I can't believe this!" He was happy, that's all that mattered to Jules.

Sam stood up and gave her the biggest hug he could manage without hurting her stomach.

"This is amazing." He whispered to Jules.

"You'll be a great dad Sam."

"And you'll be a great mom!"

They held each other for a long time, nothing else mattered in that moment, they were in love and nothing, absolutely nothing could ever break what they had together.

A/N so like I said, a quick one-shot, reviews are always welcome!


End file.
